


The Artist Twins

by weepingelm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur meets a young artist when walking back to work after lunch. From then his life changes in a way he never expected.</p><p>COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have two stories going but this one just came to me and is finished. Don't worry the other two will be kept up as they to are just in editing process.

Arthur Pendragon was in a good mood, he had just had lunch with his best friend, Leon. He also had plans to meet up with his other close friends to have a meal in his favourite restaurant later that evening. He was celebrating his fortieth birthday, his sister’s idea he just hoped he wouldn’t regret it. Life was good, alright he wasn’t in a relationship at the moment but that suited him. He wasn’t being big headed but he easily attracted members of the opposite sex but he couldn’t seem to find one he wanted to settle down with. He had realised sometime ago that long term relationships weren’t for him, he was happy running his business. Five years ago he has taken over as President of Pendragon Corporation, after his father’s death, and the company was going from strength to strength. What’s more it was beautiful September day and the sun was shining.

Walking along the side of the Thames he was heading back to his office, after a leisurely lunch. There were several artists taking advantage of the weather and Arthur glanced at their work, as he walked along. His sister Morgana had been trying to educate him about art. It was her passion; she owned an upmarket art gallery near the Barbican Centre. He couldn’t understand modern art and hated it. Most of artists painting by the river were obviously amateurs, and he could see some of them were quite good. He liked paintings where he recognised what he was looking at.

As he neared the footbridge he needed to cross to reach Pendragon building, he did a double take at one of the canvases being worked on. Walking up behind the artist he looked over the young man’s shoulder.

“That’s very good” he said more to himself than anything. The canvas was almost covered and showed a view of the city over the Thames. Right in the centre was Pendragon House, his company headquarters. It one of the oldest buildings in the area and stood out amongst the steel and glass towers surrounding it.

“Why thank you kind Sir” the artist turned to look at Arthur. He was surprised to see a city gent stood there; he found they didn’t normally speak to people like him. The man was good looking with blonde hair and blue eyes. He always seemed to notice eyes, must be the artist in him. The man also looked like he worked out regularly.

In turn Arthur found himself looking at a young man who looked to be in his late teens early twenty’s. He was slender about the same height as Arthur with untidy black hair and a stunning face. His eyes were cerulean in colour and had a twinkle of amusement in them. But what made his face stand out the most were the most amazing cheekbones that were his face’s most prominent feature. 

“I’m not joking, that is very good, is it for sale?” Arthur asked the young artist.

“Well I suppose it could be, I don’t usually sell my paintings, I don’t do this for a living, I just love painting. But if you like it that much I could be persuaded.” The young man said with a grin. “It’s not finished yet, but I could let you know when it is, if you like.”

“Yes I’d like that” Arthur put his hand in is jacket and got out a business card and handed it to the man.

“My name is Arthur Pendragon and the building in the centre of your picture is Pendragon House.”

“Well Mr Pendragon my name is Merlin Emrys.” He said as he took the card.  
“I’ll give you a ring when it’s done.”

Arthur grinned at him before looking at his watch.  
“I better get on, I look forward to hearing from you.”


	2. Chapter 2

On the walk back to his office Arthur thought about the painting. He had been meaning to get something to go in his office to replace the portrait of his late father. They had never got on when he was alive and Arthur was fed up with the feeling that the old man was watching everything he did. He hadn’t anticipated buying something from a young artist from the side of the road. But he’d not got round to asking his sister to get him something. Perhaps turning forty was making him more spontaneous.

Once back at his office he settled down and to tackle the heap of paperwork that never seemed to get smaller. For once he made sure he left by six. He needed to get home and have a shower and change before setting off out for the evening.

It was a quarter past seven when he found himself walking into the Kings Arms, Arthur saw that most of his friends had already arrived. Leon, who he had known since university was his Vice President and was sitting next to his wife and Arthur’s sister Morgana. They sat opposite Eylan, who worked for Arthur in the development section, his wife Mithian and Percy who had recently joined the group after becoming Arthur and Leon’s personal trainer at the gym.  
“Hi guys, sorry I’m a bit late.”

“Don’t worry birthday boy, Gwen and Lance aren’t here yet, and I booked the table for eight. I expect they’ll be here soon. Anyway let me get you a drink, your usual?” Lean asked.

“Yes please, so Percy, no Ellen again?” Arthur asked looking at his friend.

“No babysitter, she let us down at the last moment, Ellen was gutted.”

As Arthur sat down next to Morgana he saw Gwen and Lance arrive in a rush.  
“Sorry my fault we are late, I was talking to the childminder and lost track of the time. Happy birthday Arthur, so you’re forty now, does that mean you’ve finally grown up?” Gwen always seemed to speak in a rush.

“Ask Leon he’s the oldest” Arthur had no worries about turning forty, to him it was just another number. He took more notice of the number of his friends who were now parents. That was one thing he would have liked, children.

They sat talking until a quarter to eight and then set off to Arthur’s favourite restaurant. They were soon sat and enjoying their meal. They had known each other for years and were comfortable together. It made for a nice evening as no one was out to impress. Arthur mentioned the artist he had spoken to and asked his sister if she had heard of him.

“I know you deal with some amateur artists, and he looked good to me.” Arthur didn’t really expect his sister to know the name.

Morgana looked at her brother and rolled her eyes. “I know I am the fountain of knowledge in the art world but, we only hold two exhibitions per year for amateurs’ and most of them are already famous in another field, it’s unlike you to look at art, brother dear.”

“You know I don’t like the modern rubbish. But Emrys was painting the city buildings, as I say his work looked good to me, he’s going to let me know when it’s finished. I might buy it for my office.” Arthur waited knowing that would provoke his sister.

“Better let me see it before you do, I don’t want you showing yourself up as an art moron” Morgana sneered.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later whist at work Arthur had a call on his mobile. 

“Pendragon speaking.”

“Hello Mr Pendragon, its Merlin speaking… the artist. I have finished that painting if you’re still interested. It doesn’t matter, if you were only being polite… but you did ask me to ring”. The caller was obviously nervous.

“Slow down idiot! Yes I would like to see the painting. I wouldn’t have given you my card otherwise.” Arthur grinned to himself.

“That’s rude calling me an idiot! If that’s what you’re like I will keep the painting!” with that the phone went dead.

Arthur couldn’t believe that Merlin had hung up on him. Checking to see if he had the caller’s number he redialled.

“Now Merlin, who is calling who rude, you just hung up on me.”

“Well, you called me an idiot, you prat.” Merlin retorted.

“And now you’re calling me a prat, shall we start again. Hello Merlin, yes I am still interested in the painting. Where shall I meet you to view it? Unfortunately it’s raining so I don’t suppose you’re by the Thames now.”

“Great, I mean that you’re still interested, Can you come to my place? Only it’s quite a big canvas and I don’t want to haul it about, in case you don’t like it now it’s finished.”

“No problem, I will be finished by six, I can call round on the way home? And where do I find you?”

“Do you know ‘The Blarney Stone restaurant?”

“Yes I do.”

“Well I live in the top floor flat, above it; you can park at the side.”

“Ok I’ll see you about quarter past six then.”

“Ok see you then Mr Pendragon. Bye.”  
After finishing the call Arthur smiled, young Mr Emrys was a cheerful, if strange young man.

Finishing work Arthur drove to the other side of the Thames, and parked in the small car park by the side of The Blarney Stone. There was a side door with several door bells; selecting the one for M. Emrys he pressed it. After what seemed ages he heard someone running down the stairs, and then the door opened.

“Hello Mr Pendragon, come on in.” an ever smiling Merlin said.

“Call me Arthur will you, my father was Mr Pendragon.”

“OK no problem.” Merlin said grinning.

As Arthur followed Merlin up the narrow staircase he realised that Merlin always seem happy. It was a refreshing change from the serious people he normally dealt with.

“Come in to my abode, sorry about the mess. I’m not very tidy I’m afraid, and I don’t have much storage space up here” the young man explained.

From what Arthur could see the flat was very small. It was in the top of the building and the ceilings slopped making the useable space even smaller. The sitting room and kitchen were open plan and would both fit into the smallest room in Arthurs home. But leaning against the rather tatty sofa was the painting. It looked bigger in its present surroundings. 

“I hope you like it. I didn’t get it framed, that’s personal choice, but I can get you a good price if you want. My mate works at ‘Frame it’ just around the corner. But I have finished it so you can hang it without a frame if you want. Personally I think it would look best that way” Merlin was obviously nervous.

“I think your right, no frame.” Arthur was amazed at the detail in the picture. Then he spotted himself in the picture. It was a back view as he walked towards the bridge.

“I see you put me in it, you where sure I would buy it then?” Arthur turned and grinned at Merlin showing he meant no malice.

“No, but if it’s your building I thought you needed to be in the picture, as I said I don’t normally sell.”

“What do you do with them?” a curious Arthur asked.

“Well, I give them to family and friends, they make good gifts, and I have several in the other room, not sure what I will do with them. I don’t really want to paint them over, but who knows.” Merlin looked a bit sad at the thought.

“Can I see them?” Arthur was interested to see the quality of Merlin’s other pieces.

“Yes of course if you want to. There are two behind you on the wall. They’re ‘keepers’ as they have personal relevance to me. The one on the right is the view from my bedroom window in Wales; the left one is the beach we used to go to when we were kids.”  
Arthur was surprised; they were different from the city scene but just as good.

“If you don’t mind coming through, the others are in my bedroom. Sorry about the mess.” Arthur followed Merlin through to a small bedroom. It had a single bed and chest of draws as well as a small wardrobe. In the corner were several canvases led against the wall.

“The one of your building is bigger than these. My mate Will gave me that canvas for my birthday. I don’t normally get then that big… storage you know.”

With that he picked up the finished paintings and placed them on the bed, leaning against the wall with several led down in front. They were a series of six paintings, all of city views. Arthur recognised then all.

“Why all cityscapes?” Arthur asked.

“Well I live in the city now, so I paint what I see. Also I’ve painted countryside views for awhile and wanted to get better at painting buildings; my other country views are back at Mums.”

“You’re a talented young man.” Arthur said as he looked closely at the views before him.

“Why don’t you do this for a living?” said Arthur. 

“Because one, it’s hard to make enough money to live on, and two, I wouldn’t want to have to churn out one after another. I love painting and want to paint when I feel like it, and not because I have to. Do you understand?” Merlin sounded passionate.

“Yes that makes sense, but it seems such a waste of talent.”

Merlin continued “Also not being bigheaded, but I’m a better chef than an artist. I work downstairs in ‘The Blarney Stone’ that’s my proper job.”

“Well in that case I had better try your cooking at some stage, because if it’s true then you’re an excellent chef.”

Merlin smiled once more. “Well now you’ve seen my work. What do you really think? My friends and family like it but they’re bias.”

“I think you have a great deal of talent. I’m no expert, but I would like my sister to see your work, she owns an art gallery near the Barbican Centre. Can I bring her here sometime?”

“She won’t want to this stuff, but thanks for the offer.” Merlin was flattered.

Arthur spotted another piece on the hung wall on the wall at the foot of the bed. It was of a bird of prey. “Is that one of yours as well?”

“No, I can’t do people, animals or birds, that one was given me by a special person it’s a Merlin” with that Merlin turned and walked back to the living room. He sounded uncomfortable so Arthur said no more.

Getting back to the business at hand Arthur asked “Well how much do you want for this piece?”

“Oh I don’t know… I suppose £120 should cover my costs, how does that sound?”

“But, what about your time? It must have taken hours” Arthur was amazed the young man could ask so little.

“But I enjoyed doing it and as I said I’m not a professional.” Merlin had no idea what to ask.

“Well I’m not paying £120 that’s ridiculous, I’ll give you £300 and once my sister sees it, if she thinks its worth more I’ll send you another cheque.” Arthur wanted to be fair.

“£300… well thank you if you’re sure, the money would be useful at the moment that’s a fact.” Merlin was more than happy, it was far more than he expected.

“Is a cheque ok? I can go and get the cash if you prefer” Arthur said reaching into his jacket pocket.

“No, a cheques fine thanks. That’s great.” Merlin stuttered.  
“I know some of the owners of the other buildings you’ve painted, if you what to sell them.” Arthur said as he handed over the cheque. Merlin took it looking at the amount in disbelief. He put it carefully behind the clock.

“Yeh, I suppose so. Sorry that sounds ungrateful, what I mean is, yes they are for sale. Look I’m sorry, but I need to get down stairs to start work soon.” The young man looked embarrassed at asking Arthur to leave, he hadn’t expected to show the older man the other paintings and time was getting on. “Shall I ask my boss if I can show you a picture I did for him? It’s of the Devils Causeway, it’s hung up down in the restaurant. It’s the biggest thing I’ve ever painted.”

“That would be great, but if he says no I expect to visit to sample your cooking sometime, so don’t worry” Arthur was amused by the lads eagerness.

“Thank you for the cheque, I hope it looks good when it’s hung.” Merlin smiled; walking to the door he held it open for Arthur. And they went down one flight of stairs, on the landing where Merlin knocked on the door set to one side.

“What do you want Merlin?” a voice shouted in a recognisable Irish accent.

“Can I show someone the painting down stairs please?” The door opened to show a man of about thirty years old. He was a good looking man with shoulder length brown hair and short facial hair.

“Here you are.” he handed Merlin a set of keys. Looking at Arthur with a twinkle in his eye he spoke:

“Hello, I’m Gwaine, this young man’s boss and best friend, are you the Arthur Pendragon he’s been telling me about?”

“Yes, how did you know?” Arthur got the feeling he was been checked out.

“The painting gave you away” Gwaine grinned, “Now don’t you go talking my staff to change careers will you, he’s too good a chef for that. I’ve had to promote him a sous chef already, he’s that good. It would be a crime to mankind if he stopped cooking.”

“I had two good teachers, you and me Mam.” The smile was back on Merlin’s face, he obviously got on well with his boss.

“Go on with you, you’ve got talent my boy. Now get a move on or you’ll be late for work.”


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur and Merlin went down to the ground floor where Merlin unlocked another door that led into the restaurant. Putting on the lights he pointed to the far wall. There was a large painting about five by three feet, it was breathtaking.

“I did that especially for the restaurant. Gwaine’s family lived in Ireland, and just after I started working for him we had a fire here. While the place was being sorted Gwaine took me on holiday. We stayed for a month. I’ve never painted anything so big. I wanted to say thank you to Gwaine, he’s a good mate as well as a boss. What do you think?” The fondness for the Irishman showed in his voice.

“I think you have a great deal of talent, and would have no trouble selling your picture. It’s beautiful, the sea and clouds it’s very atmospheric. I feel like I’m standing there. Thank you for showing it to me.” Arthur was treated to the biggest smile he had ever seen, it lit up the young man’s face.

“Well thank you sir, look sorry, but I must go and have a shower, change and get to work or the boss will kill me.” He started to walk back toward the door. Arthur followed him out.

“Ok, look you will hear from me about the other paintings I’ve got your phone number. Bye for now.” Arthur shock Merlin’s hand as he left. He carefully put his painting in the boot of his car and drove off thinking about all he had seen.

The next day Arthur took his new purchase out of his car, and took to his office. As he got to the office door he saw his PA was already there. He smiled at the serious looking man.

“Hello George, can you get someone to come and take Uther’s portrait off the wall and hang this one in its place?”

George looked at Arthur with a disapproving expression. George had worked for Arthur for five years and although he was highly efficient Arthur had never seen the young man smile.

“Where do you plan to put Mr Pendragon Senior Sir?” George’s voice clearly showed his disapproval.

“Get someone to put it up in the boardroom; he can glare at everyone at the board meetings.” the thought made him grin, but George was clearly not amused, but was too professional to say anything.

“Oh, and then can you get me a coffee before we start work please?” It may have been a request but he knew George would see it as an order.

“Yes Mr Pendragon.” George left without saying anymore though he was clearly unhappy.

Merlin’s painting was soon hung it its new home and Arthur thought it looked good. It hadn’t been up 5 minutes when there was a knock at the door.

“Come” Arthur called out, He looked up to see Leon entering.

“Was that Uther I saw going down in the lift?” Leon knew how much Arthur had hated the portrait.

“Yes, I was feed up with his disapproving stare all the time. I had enough of that when he was alive. He’s gone down to the boardroom. Do you like my new picture?” Arthur wasn’t surprised Leon had seen the old portrait leaving his office.  
Leon looked across before moving closer. “Is that the painting you were talking about at the meal?” he asked. Then without waiting for an answer he continued. “It’s good; I like it, a great improvement.” Leon looked at Arthur “I bet George disapproved.”

“Your right he did. Well now you’ve satisfied you curiosity was there anything else you wanted?”

“No I’ll leave you in peace” Leon turned and left.

Leon must have spoken to Morgana because just after lunch the door opened and Arthur’s sister walked in. Without looking up Arthur said:   
“What do I owe the honour Morgana?”

“How did you know it was me?” she demanded.

“You’re the only one who breezes in here without knocking that’s why.” Arthur knew his sister’s habits all too well.

“I’ve come to see your new work of art.”

“Off course you have. I should have guessed once Leon had seen it you’d turn up.”

Morgana went closer and inspected the painting “Well brother dear, you surprise me this is good, very good, you’ve discovered a new talent. That’s not something I never thought I’d say.”  
“It is good, isn’t it.” Arthur was pleased with his sister’s verdict. She knew her field and it was good to have his instinct backed up.  
“Alright so how much did you pay?” As always Morgana went straight to the point.

“He asked £120.” Arthur said calmly.

His sister screeched “Even you couldn’t be that miserly.”

Arthur grinned as he replied “No, I paid £300 and said I’d pay more if you approved, so how much do you think is a fair price?”

“You would have paid me at least £1000, even for an unknown artist with this quality of work, send him another £300 at least. I would have had to add a bit to cover my costs.”

“Ok will do.” Arthur wasn’t going to argue. His sister knew her market.

“Does he have more for sale?” Morgana asked. If there were more as good as this one she wanted to know before someone else found him.

“He’s got six more city scenes and says he has some countryside views at his mothers. He doesn’t normally sell his work, but I asked, and you can go and see what he has.”

“Good man, he’s got to go professional, I could make him famous.” Morgana was beginning to get excited.

“He doesn’t want to go professional Morgana, he says he wants to enjoy his painting and not make into a job, he also said he was a better chef than an artist.”

“Where does this man work, we need to go there and taste his food in that case. No one can be that talented.”

“Yes, that’s what I thought. Mind you, hung in the restaurant there is the most amazing painting Merlin did of the Devils Causeway. It’s so life like and atmospheric, the sea and sky is fantastic. Anyway I thought we could try the restaurant next time we all go out” Arthur suggested.

“Better still, I’ll take you tonight, let me book a table. Where is it?” Morgana clearly didn’t want to wait.

“The Blarney Stone.”

“I’ve heard about it, never been there, you should like it Arthur, none of the novo cuisine you boys hate so much. Ok I’ll ring you later.” With that she flounced out of the office.

As she left Arthur shouted out for George. “I thought I told you not to let that harpy in without checking with me first.”

“I’m sorry sir, but she just ignored me” George was obviously flustered Arthur knew his PA was no match for his sister.  
“Well do better next time” He really wished he could fault the man’s work. He was such a toady. Arthur would love an excuse to replace him.

 

It was a couple of days before Morgana contacted Arthur. It hadn’t been as easy to get a table as she thought. But that was a sign that the food was worth going for. So it was Thursday when Morgana, Leon and Arthur went to the Blarney Stone for a meal. Morgana was blowed away by the painting of the Devils Causeway and tried to go into the kitchen, there and then to see Merlin. She was met at the door by Gwaine who wasn’t intimidated in the least by a determined Morgana.

“Get your arse out of my kitchen, or I’ll throw you out of the restaurant now.” he glared at her. Morgana, not to be put off immediately asked if he was interested in selling the painting of the Devil Causeway.

“You got a cheek. There isn’t enough money in the world to get that from me lady. So don’t even think about it! And don’t try to pinch my sous chef either!”

“I want to see Merlin, let me in now! He deserves recognition as an artist and I can help him.” she wasn’t about to be stopped that easily.

“As I said, back off. You want to see Merlin you arrange to see him out of working hours.” he clearly wasn’t going to let her in.

Arthur walked up to his sister, unhappy at the attention they were attracting.   
“I’ll phone him tomorrow Gana now stop making a scene” then looking at Gwaine he said “Sorry Gwaine my sister doesn’t do ‘no’ very well.”  
“And I don’t have customers in my kitchen, keep her away from Merlin, I won’t have him bullied.” he was obviously mad at Morgana’s attempt to railroad over him.

Arthur took his sisters arm and led her back to the table.“You fool, that’s one way of making sure you don’t get to see Merlin. His boss is also a good friend of his.”

After they were sat down once more Arthur asked the waiter which of the dishes would be cooked by Merlin and selected one of them. His food was delicious; he had chosen the Irish roast salmon. The menu contained a selection based on traditional old Irish food as well other traditional fare from around the UK.

Morgana had settled down and agreed that the food was excellent. But she wasn’t happy at not being able to talk to Merlin.

“Look Morgana the restaurant is very busy, stop being unreasonable. This is his place of work.” Leon was exasperated with his wife. He knew she was pig headed and stubborn but she went too far sometimes.

Once they had finished Arthur asked the waiter if he would give Merlin an envelope with the cheque in.  
“It’s important he gets this. It’s a cheque for a painting I bought off him.”   
The waiter was obviously unhappy at taking it.  
“Ok, I’ll give it to him, but look Merlin is having a rough time at the minute, the boss won’t want him hassled. Please leave him alone.”  
Arthur was pleased that Merlin seemed to be surrounded by people who cared for him. “It’s good to know he has someone behind him, don’t worry I’ll make sure my sister backs off. Thank you.” 

On the way home Arthur turned to Morgana “If you ever embarrass me like that again Morgana I won’t go anywhere else in your company. That was totally unacceptable behaviour.” he was fuming.

“I know I’m sorry, but I wanted to do the best for the boy” she was obviously trying to calm her brother down.

“Well don’t be surprised if he refuses to let you see any of his work now, if I were Gwaine I’d certainly try to dissuade him.”

“Oh come on Arthur, I wasn’t that bad!” Morgana protested.

“Yes you were my dear” Leon butted in “But it’s too late now we will just have to wait and see.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Arthur was surprised to get a call from Merlin.  
“Thank you I got your cheque are you sure?” he sounded shocked.

“Yes, I asked my sister and that’s what she said she would have paid you, and she would have charged me more. Now listen I know she made an idiot of herself last night but she does want to meet you and see your paintings can we arrange something?” Arthur asked expecting the answer to be no.

“Well… Gwaine is a bit uptight at the moment; she’s a bit pushy, your sister. He doesn’t want me to have anything to do with her and I must say I think I agree with him. It was embarrassing.” Merlin sounded worried.

“I know, and I’m sorry, but she’s good at what she does and could sell your paintings for you. Please give it some thought.” Arthur didn’t want to push Merlin into doing anything he didn’t want to. But at the same time he remembered what the waiter had said. Merlin had some sort of problem at the moment and the money might help him.

 

After a short pause Merlin answered “Ok I’ll ring you back in a few days, but I need to think about it. I won’t lie; I could do with the extra money right now. But I trust Gwaine’s judgement.”

“I’ll wait to hear from you, if you decide not to deal with her I’ll ask around for you myself and see if any of the other building owners are interested, ok.”

Again a long pause “I need to talk to Gwaine; I won’t go behind his back. But I’ll let you know. Thanks…Bye for now Arthur.”

 

It was nearly a week later before Arthur heard from Merlin again. One afternoon Arthur’s Mobile rang it was Merlin, he was still sounding nervous.  
“Look I’ve thought about it… The restaurant doesn’t open Mondays so I can see your sister then. But can I meet you somewhere else?” Merlin sounded doubtful; as if he really wasn’t sure he should be agreeing to this.

“Thank you Merlin, you won’t regret this. I tell you what, I’ll pick you up and you can meet Morgana at my place if you like. If you want to bring Gwaine I’m sure he would feel better, don’t worry I realise he’s looking out for you.”

“Ok I’ll ask him. Thank you. I don’t want to go behind his back. So I’ll see you Monday then?” At least now Merlin sounded surer of himself.

“Great, I’ll contact Morgana and see you then, will five thirty be ok?” Arthur kept it calm.

“OK, I’ll see you then, just ring the bell and I’ll come down. And thank you it means a lot to me.”

Arthur put the phone down. He was glad Merlin had rang back. It was strange he felt a real need to help the young man but he had no idea why. Before he changed his mind he rang his sister.

“Morgana I’ve just heard from Merlin, he will meet you. But you’d better take it easy on the kid. I won’t have you trying to bully him. I’ve told him Gwaine can be here, and if you mess up this time you won’t get another chance.” His sister agreed to be better behaved, but wasn’t happy that Gwaine might be there. But Arthur told her that was her worry.

At Monday Arthur’s car pulled up in the Blarney Stones car park. Arthur rang the bell to Merlin’s flat. As before it was a couple of minutes before he heard footsteps coming downstairs. The door was opened by Merlin, his trademark smile on his face.

“Hi Arthur, Thanks for this, if you wait in the car I’ll bring the paintings down, I won’t be a mo.” With that Merlin turned and ran back upstairs to return a few minutes later with two of the canvases.

“Here I’ll put those in the boot while you get the others. I’ve got some blankets to wrap them in.” Arthur took the paintings and started to wrap them carefully.

When Merlin returned with the next two painting he was followed by Gwaine, who was carrying the last of the paintings. After Merlin gave Arthur his two Merlin looked up and said:

“You said it was ok for Gwaine to come” he was looking really unsure of himself.

“Yes of course” Arthur said looking across at Gwaine.

“Ok I’m just going to lock up, back soon” Merlin turned and went into the building.

“It’s ok with you then?” Gwaine said “I promised his mum I’d keep an eye on him, and your sister seems to be a pushy bitch” The Irishman looked at the other man to see how he would react.

“That’s fine Gwaine, look I have no intention of harming Merlin or cheating him nor will I try to get him to take up painting for a living. He’s told me why he doesn’t want to do that and I respect him for it.” He paused “He’s lucky to have a friend like you and I’m sorry for my sisters behaviour the other evening, it won’t happen again”

“That’s why I’m coming. With respect we don’t know you from Adam and Merlin is young, he’s not used to dealing with people like you and your sister.” Gwaine didn’t look at all happy and Arthur thought Merlin must have had a job persuading his boss to agree to continue to deal with them.

Merlin arrived back after locking the door to the flats. He jumped in the front seat leaving Gwaine to get in the back. “So where do you live?” asked Merlin  
“About 20 minutes away, near Golders Hill Park, Compton Avenue.” Arthur was proud of his home it had been in his family for three generations.

“Nice…how the rich to live” said Gwaine sarcastically. It was obviously going to be a job to get Gwaine to change his mind about them.

“It the family house, my grandfather bought it years ago. It’s too big for me really I wouldn’t want to sell.”

“You married?” Merlin asked.

Arthur smiled “No I live alone except for the housekeeper, and she’s been there for years.”

After 20 minutes they turned up a drive into beautiful landscaped gardens and pulled up outside a large double bayed Georgian house.

“Wow! This is nice” Merlin said looking around wide eyed.

Arthur got out of the car. “Come on you two; take a couple of pictures a piece.” He opened the boot and took out the first two and walked up to the house, just as he got to the door it opened and Morgana smiled at them.

“Hello boys, I beat you to it, Alice is just putting the kettle on. She’s been baking and there some of her wonderful chocolate cakes waiting” Morgana was obviously trying to make a better impression this time.

Merlin looked at Morgana before turning to Arthur: “Is that your sister? I didn’t see her the other night. She doesn’t look much like you.”

“Half sister actually, but yes that’s her, the harpy. She can be a bit fierce but underneath somewhere is a heart of gold. You just have to dig a bit.”

“That remains to be seen” Gwaine muttered, not worrying if he was heard.

“Talking about me, brother dear? Aren’t you going to introduce us properly?” Morgana ignored Gwaine’s comment.

“Give me the chance Morgana, boys this is Morgana La Fay.”

“Morgana, this is Merlin Emrys and Gwaine Lot, who you have met before. He’s Merlin’s friend and boss.”

Morgana smiled “Nice to meet you both properly” She turned to Gwaine and giving him her best smile said “I apologise for the other evening it was unforgivable of me.”  
“Yes it was, I hope you’re not always such a bitch” Gwaine said.

“Gwaine! Don’t be so rude” Merlin went red at his friend’s words.

“Well now that’s that out the way, please can I see the work of this talented young man…. I’ve seen the one in Arthur’s office, it’s very good. I hope he sent you some more money, you undercharged him you know.” she gave Merlin her best smile. She was now clearly on a charm offensive. “There are six easels set out at the back of the large lounge.”

Merlin collected his paintings from where they were lent against the wall and set them up in order for Morgana to look at them. He was apprehensive about showing his work to a professional dealer.

“This is the order the buildings are along the Thames. I have been gradually moving along the river painting as I go. The one Arthur bought was the next in the series, it was on a larger canvas, because my friend Will bought it for me for my birthday.” He explained to Morgana.

Morgana stood back first and viewed the paintings from a distance before moving closer and examining them individually. “These are very good, where did you go to art school?”

“I didn’t, I just love painting. I did a chefs course at college, that’s what I wanted to do for a living.” Merlin told her.  
“You’re self taught!! That’s remarkable.” Morgana was genuinely surprised.

“Thank you, Mum says I get it from my father, we have a couple of his pieces but he died when we were twelve.” Merlin sounded sad when he spoke about his father. Arthur thought they must have been close.

“Was your father a professional artist?” Morgana was now curious.

“Yes. He worked with glass.” Arthur heard definite emotion this time. He looked at Gwaine who shrugged his shoulders. 

“What was his name” Morgana asked, she didn’t seem to be picking up the vibes.

“He went under his first name Balinor.”  
Arthur caught his sister eye and shook his head. She seemed to understand and changed the topic back to Merlin’s work.

“Going back to your work I understand from my brother that you have other pieces.” She smiled at Merlin in encouragement.

“Yes, I have some at Mum’s, there countryside views, from when I lived at home. I only started the city views a couple of years ago when I moved here. I wanted to improve my buildings. The first couple I did were rubbish and I painted them over. All the rest I’ve given away.”

“Well Merlin, I won’t beat about the bush I would like the opportunity to show these in my gallery. It would be great if I could see your other pieces. I could show them in December I have an exhibition of talented newcomers and these would sit well in that context.” Morgana was now all business.

Merlin looked at her in amazement. “An exhibition, you think I’m good enough!”

“Oh yes, there is no doubt these are good enough” she said with confidence.

“So what would you get out of this?” Gwaine asked, up to now he had kept silent but he could see Merlin was overwhelmed and didn’t what him to get carried away.

“Well I normally take 30% of any sales. That covers my costs and allows me to make a bit of a profit. I do run a business after all” Morgana looked at Gwaine. 

“What sort of money are you talking about” Gwaine continued not to be put off.

Looking from Gwaine to Merlin Morgana said “Well we need to sit down and decide together. My feeling is that these should retail at each be eight hundred pounds each + vat so you would get five hundred and sixty for each one sold. No sales, no cost to you. Off course if you continue to sell with the gallery then we might well renegotiate BUT for an artist who is completely unknown this is a very good deal.” 

“When will you need to know?” Merlin asked “Only I need to think, this is all a bit of a surprise.” he looked shell shocked, never dreaming that his paintings were good enough for a fancy art gallery. He looked from Morgana to Gwaine and back.

“Well, what I would like is to see your other pieces. Where does your mother live?” Morgana asked.

“Ealdor is in the Brecon’s. I would need to try and get them here.”

“We could go next Monday if you want Merlin. You wanted to go for a visit and I haven’t seen your Mum for a while. If we rented a car e could bring them back with us on Tuesday morning.” Gwaine seemed quite keen to help his friend.

“Better still, I could take a couple of days off and drive you both there. I could do with a break and my car has a decent size boot. I could stay in a hotel locally and go for a couple of walks it’s a beautiful area.” Arthur suggested. He had been thinking of having a break.

“I’m afraid I can’t go, or otherwise I could see them there. But I have a major exhibition in a couple of weeks.” Morgana was pleased how easily things were going after the bad start. 

 

Arthur stood up. “Right that’s settled! Cake and tea first then I can take you two back home. You can leave the paintings here if you like for now.” Arthur went to the table and poured out the tea.

So it was decided Merlin, Gwaine and Arthur would travel to Wales the following Monday and bring back the paintings. They all chatted for awhile before going home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welsh translations at the end

When they got back Gwaine followed Merlin to his flat. “Just go careful Merlin, I know you want the money, but you don’t know these people. Their sort don’t do something for nothing, if your paintings do sell well that Morgana will be pressurising you to do more and more.”

“I know Gwaine, but I need to think, you know why I need the money. It’s too good an opportunity to just ignore. Don’t worry; I won’t leave you or the restaurant.”

“I’m not worried about that you fool, you do what makes you happy. But just go careful that’s all I ask.” He looked fondly at Merlin.

“I will don’t worry, I’m not that daft. You taught me to well.”

Monday soon came round. Arthur arrived as promised at seven o’clock in the morning as it would take about three hours to get there. They were soon on the M4 and eating up the miles.

Gwaine sat in the front with Arthur and took the opportunity to try to get to know the man better. He gradually got a feel for the man’s character, and by the time they crossed the Severn Bridge he was happier. Gwaine had wondered at first if the older man was trying to seduce Merlin, but that fear was soon dispelled. It seemed that Arthur genuinely liked Merlin and had an almost fatherly concern for him. But then Gwaine understood how Merlin could have that effect on people. He had the entire restaurant staff wrapped round his finger within a month of working there. The best thing was Merlin didn’t even know it.

Arthur in turn was pleased that Merlin’s boss was prepared to protect Merlin, who he felt was too trusting of strangers. At the same time he began to have his suspicions that Gwaine was more than just interested in Merlin as a friend.

Merlin was pleased that the two men seemed to be becoming friendlier, but at the same time, he felt that both of them thought he was unable to take care of himself. He liked Arthur from their first meeting; Merlin liked having a male person he could talk to who didn’t expect anything of him. His feelings for Gwaine were growing in a way he hadn’t expected. He had grown up with the Irishman and had never expected to start having other feelings for him. He was trying not to show his new feelings, as he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Merlin spent the rest of the journey worrying about what he would find when he got to his Mothers.

Gwaine realised his friend was off somewhere with his own thoughts, but kept his counsel. If Merlin had wanted to say anything to Arthur he would, and Gwaine wasn’t about to say anything.

To Merlin’s surprise they had arrived at his childhood home. He got out the car and ran to the door. He was looking forward to seeing his mum but it was with an undercurrent of fear that he opened the door.

“Hi Mum we’re here.” Merlin had rung his mother to warn her a few days before.

A good looking woman in her late thirties came towards Merlin and gathered him up in her arms.  
“ ‘m anwylyd ab” she pushed him away to look at his face“ ‘I ‘s da at ca’ch addaf” Arthur noticed that her voice has a soft Welsh accent.  
“ ‘I s da at bod bacia, but we have best speak English Ma, we have guests” Merlin looked at his mother and smiled.  
“Your right I’m sorry” Merlin’s mother turned and looked at Arthur with interest and held out her hand.  
“Welcome to our home, Please call me Hunith, I’m Merlin’s mother” she held out her hand Arthur took it and shook hands. He could see immediately who she was, she had the same eyes as her son.

“And my name is Arthur, Thank you, for letting us descend on you like this.” he smiled at her.  
“Oh I’m only too pleased, I don’t see enough of Merlin and it’s so good of you too bring him.” Arthur loved Hunith’s welsh accent.  
“Do I get a hug Hunith? came a voice from behind them.  
“Oh m’ bachgen do you feel left out, come here then.” Hunith said holding out her arms.  
Gwaine gave her a hug.  
“It’s good to see you Hunith, it’s been to long”  
“Now come in to the kitchen and I’ll make you a cup of tea, I have just got some aberffraw biscuits out of the oven, I know how you both love them.”  
Hunith led them into the kitchen. It was a typical farmhouse style and Arthur immediately felt comfortable. There was a pine table in the centre with a plate of biscuits in the centre. They looked similar to shortbread but were shaped as scallops.  
“Do sit down and help yourself, Gwaine don’t eat them all or it will spoil your lunch” she grinned looking straight at the Irishman. “He’s a bad boy, He won’t let anyone else have any given half a chance.”  
“You know me to well.” Gwaine grinned at the women he thought of as his second mother. “There said to be the oldest recipe for biscuits in the UK you know.” He told Arthur.  
“Ma, where’s Freya?”Arthur heard a trace of fear in Merlin’s voice and wondered at the cause. Who was Freya?  
“Oh darling, don’t worry she’s up stairs having a rest, why don’t you go up and see if she’s awake? Your sister’s been so looking forward to you coming home.”  
Merlin looked at his mother carefully before heading off.  
“How is she Hunith?” Gwaine asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welsh translations
> 
> ‘m anwylyd ab - my darling son  
> ‘I ‘s da at ca’ch addaf - it’s good to have you home  
> ‘I s da at bod bacia - it’s good to be back  
> Chariad - sweetheart   
> M’ bachgen - my boy


	7. Chapter 7

“Very tired, we are waiting for the hospital to ring with the latest results.” Hunith’s voice sounded tired and worried, she looked at Arthur before saying any more.  
“Freya is Merlin’s twin sister, she was diagnosed with a brain tumour a year ago, she had surgery and chemo and radiotherapy, but they think it may be back.”  
“Oh I’m sorry, this is a bad time for you to have strangers in the house.” Arthur felt guilty to intrude at such a time. That must be why Merlin was keen to get extra money.  
“No, you brought Merlin and Gwaine, and you’re not a stranger if you’re their friend.” she turned once more to Gwaine:  
“We should have the call in the next few hours. I’m glad Merlin’s here for her.”  
With that Merlin arrived back into the room with his arm round his sister’s shoulder. She was a slender girl the same sort of build as her brother. As identical twins they had very similar looks. Although Freya was about six inches shorter.  
“Sit down Freya, I’ll get you a cup of tea, I’ve brought Gwaine to help keep you amused, and this is Arthur who bought one of my pictures.” Merlin’s voice held a very tender tone; he obviously loved his sister very much.  
Freya looked up and smiled at Gwaine.   
“Hi, good to see you.” then turning to Arthur she said:   
“Hello, Merlin is good at painting isn’t he? He was so pleased when he told me he had sold a painting.”  
“Hello Freya, pleased to meet you, and he wasn’t as pleased as I was to buy it.” Arthur gave her a smile.  
Freya was clearly charmed by Arthur.  
They all sat and chatted together; Freya was obviously a bit embarrassed by her lack of hair and was wearing a scarf over her head. Arthur made a point of ignoring it as he talked to her. Freya gradually became more animated as she became more comfortable in his presence. Like Hunith, she seemed to take an instant like to the blonde man.   
“Shall I show you his other paintings; we have some hung in the other room?” she asked Arthur.  
“Yes please.” with that Freya stood up. Merlin immediately went to her side and held her arm.  
“I’m not that frail Merlin.” she said with a half smile.  
“I know but I want to.” he gave her one of his full smiles.”  
Arthur looked at them together, they were obviously very close.  
“When they were both at home they were inseparable you know.” It was if Hunith could read his thoughts.  
“It must be nice to be a twin” Arthur got on well with Morgana most of the time but they weren’t anywhere near as close as the twins seemed to be.  
“But not so nice for everyone else, they have a wicked sense of humour together and were always playing tricks.” Gwaine looked at the pair with affection.  
Arthur followed the twins into the sitting room.  
“This is my favourite.” Freya said showing Arthur a picture hung over the fireplace it was of the Brecon Beacons.   
“I can see why this one is staying here.” Arthur immediately knew the ones hung in the house would stay there.  
“Merlin has some stored that he can sell, but not these. We made that mistake with dads stuff when we sold most of it.” Freya sounded very sad.  
“We had to darling, you know we did.” came Hunith’s voice, it was obviously an often raised issue in the family.  
Arthur continued to look at several other pictures hung round the walls. He pointed at one of Hunith, Freya and Merlin. “That’s very good; I thought you said you didn’t paint people? He said to Merlin.  
“Oh that’s not mine, that’s Freya’s she does the people, animals and birds, I do scenes and buildings. We’ve even done one together, that’s in Mums room.  
“You paint as well? What a talented family you are.”  
“Oh leave me out of it, I haven’t got an artistic bone in my body.” Hunith injected.  
“Ah but Hunith, you do have a talent, you’re the world’s best cook.” turning to Arthur Gwaine said “she taught all three of us to cook. I wanted her to work for me but she won’t.”  
Hunith laughed “You wouldn’t want me in your kitchen Gwaine!”  
“Nor Me, I ‘m not as good as Mum or Merlin” said Freya.  
Arthur spotted another portrait, not quite as good as the other one.   
“Is this your father?” he asked Freya.   
“Yes it’s not very good; I painted it before he died.” Freya’s voice was sad. “I should do another.”  
“I love it Freya, you painted it while he was working one day, another one wouldn’t be the same.” came Hunith’s voice. “It was painted with love.”   
“Why don’t you show Arthur the rest of your paintings, they are hung all over the house, while I get the ones that are for sale out of the attic.” Gwaine said in an attempt to alter the atmosphere which had got a bit heavy.  
“Can I show him the ones in your bedroom Mum?” Freya asked.  
“Are you feeling well enough Freya? You should sit down and rest.” her brother sounded concerned.  
“Oh Merlin, I can’t sit down all day. Stop worrying.” Freya snapped. She went and put her arm round her brother’s waist as she saw his face drop. “Sorry.”  
“That’s ok, I just worry.” he returned the hug, tears in his eyes.  
With that Merlin and Freya gave Arthur the tour of the small 3 bed roomed house. Arthur was amazed at all the paintings, there were quite a few hung in the various rooms, about half of which were Freya’s.  
When it came to the joint effort in Hunith’s room Arthur was stunned once again.  
“You need to do more of these.”  
The picture was of the welsh mountains, in the foreground was a red kite sat on a fence and a herd of deer nearby.  
“That was special one for Mums birthday two years ago just before I went to London.” Merlin explained.  
“Freya, would you be willing for us to show Morgana your work? I’m sure she would be interested.” Arthur asked.  
“Can I think about it for awhile?” without waiting for an answer she walked on. “Shall we continue the tour, my room next.” Freya went into a room on the left.  
In Freya’s room was another of Merlin’s works. Similar to the one that was hanging in Merlin’s flat. It showed a slightly different view, as it was from Freya’s bedroom window, but instead of a summer scene was one of snow covered mountains.   
“Freya loves the snow.” Merlin’s voice butted into Arthur thoughts.  
There was one more showing a sea view. As they turned to leave Merlin spotted another.  
“Oh no! Freya you didn’t” he sounded horrified.   
There on the wall was a picture of Merlin dressed up as a wizard.  
Arthur laughed. “It’s good, the look suits you.”  
“I was named after Merlin in the Arthurian tales, but I asked her not to do that.”  
Freya giggled.

They then went into Merlin’s, room it was much smaller than the others and there was only one painting, it was one of Freya’s.  
“I might take this one back with me and hang it in the flat. It’s my favourite.” The painting was of a bird of prey and was very detailed.  
“It’s my name sake, a Merlin, when she said she was going to paint me as the Wizard I talked her into painting this instead or at least I thought I had.” With that they went back down stairs.  
“I’ve got them all down, I got Freya’s down as well.” Gwaine said “I thought Arthur might like to see them.”  
“Thanks Gwaine, that’s if it’s alright with you Freya?”  
“Oh don’t worry, I asked her first. Now I’m going to help Hunith with lunch and leave you three to it.” Gwaine went off into the kitchen.  
There were fifteen paintings led against the wall.   
“Right let’s look at them.” Arthur loved them all and asked Freya once again if he could them to show Morgana.  
“I promise I will take care of them.”  
“Do you really think she will be interested?” Freya sounded just like her brother when Arthur first asked him.   
“Of course, I suspect she might want to exhibit yours as well, if you are interested in selling them.” Arthur was sure his sister would be thrilled at the chance.

“Oh, ok, if you like, but not all of them some aren’t very good. I did some of those years ago.”   
“Some of mine shouldn’t go either.” agreed Merlin.  
“Look ,why don’t I take the ones you want me to and leave the rest here.” Arthur suggested.  
They both agreed.  
Hunith called them for lunch “I hope you like simple cooking, I made a Lamb Cawl as I didn’t know what time you would get here.”  
“Yummy, you’ll love this Arthur” Merlin exclaimed.   
“I’ve made a lemon cheesecake for afters.”   
Gwaine said “you’ll like that as well, I pinched Hunith’s recipe for the restaurant. I think your sister had it when you came in.”  
“Yes she did, and she has kept on about it ever since, so I look forward to it.” Arthur grinned. He loved home cooking.  
After their meal Merlin and Gwaine cleared away and washed up, leaving the others to talk round the table.  
It didn’t take the two men long, and then they sat down together to drink their tea. The phone rang, Freya went pale and Merlin quickly held her hand. Hunith picked up her mobile.


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs Emrys speaking.” Hunith was nervous Arthur could tell.  
It was Freya’s consultant. Hunith put the phone on loud speaker so they could all hear. Arthur went to stand up and go into the other room, but Hunith put her hand on his arm.  
“You can stay.” she said. He sat down unsure if he should be there for such a important and private family occasion.  
The Consultant gave them the bad news, Freya’s tumour was back. Unfortunately there was nothing that could be done in Britain, but there was one surgeon who was doing the procedure required. He was based in Baltimore, USA and he was willing to operate on Freya. This would give Freya a 50/ 50 chance of survival. Without he explained she had six months.  
He went on to explain that there was a problem, it was expensive, Freya would need to go to America as soon as possible, but the cost would be $100.000. Hunith thanked him and said they would get back to him, but needed to talk as a family.  
Merlin sat there with tears running down his face, Freya looked at him.  
“Merlin, I knew, I am ready to go, don’t be sad please.” With that Merlin looked at her and sobbed harder.  
Gwaine immediately said “I meant what I said on the phone last week; if you need money I can remortgage the restaurant. That would give you most of it.”  
“No Gwaine, you bought that restaurant with your inheritance. We won’t have you risk it. Freya and I talked about it, and no way. You’re not taking that risk.”  
“It’s only things, Hunith, people are more important, Freya is the nearest thing I have to a sister, don’t be daft.” Gwaine sounded desperate.  
“Listen sorry to butt in on a private matter,” Arthur started to speak.  
“I asked you to stay Arthur.”  
“Well, what if I gave you the money, you could have it tomorrow, I’m a very wealthy man and I want to help.”  
“No. You don’t know us, you can’t do that.” Hunith and Freya said at once. Merlin was so upset nothing was sinking in.  
“Well if it makes it more acceptable to you, can pay it back later, interest free. But my offer will let you make plans now.” Arthur had no intention of ever letting them pay anything back.  
“I could sell this place, and pay you back as soon as it’s gone.” Hunith said thinking aloud.  
“Mum no! It was your and pa’s house. You’ve been here since you married. I don’t want any ones money. I won’t have the operation. I don’t want to!” Freya shouted. With that she ran out and went up to her room slamming the door.  
Arthur started to speak once more “Look lets be sensible, I don’t want to upset anyone especially, not Freya, but I am a multi millionaire. I give that sort of money every year, to good causes. Please let me help you. We can sort out everything else later, but it seems the sooner this is sorted the better it will be for Freya. I have only known you for a few hours, and Merlin for a few weeks but I like what I see. I wish I had as good a childhood as you’ve given the twins. If anyone deserves help you do.” he took a deep breath.  
“Now I’m going to go for a walk, and let you talk it through, but please don’t turn this down through pride, its Freya’s life at stake.” Arthur stood up and went outside. He had never wanted to do something so much.  
After he had gone Gwaine was the first to speak.  
“I’ve only met the man a couple of weeks ago, and I didn’t trust him to start with, but he’s a decent sort. He owns a large corporation and has no family except for a half sister. He does give large amounts of money to good causes, so think about it. We can always remortgage both our places afterwards if you want to pay him back. But like he said it will be quicker this way and the sooner we get this sorted the better.” Gwaine pleaded to Hunith he knew how proud she was.  
“But Freya said she won’t have the op.” Merlin sobbed. Speaking for the first time since the phone call.  
“Oh chariad, she will, you go and speak to her, she will do it for you, and you know she will. Gwaine’s right we can sort out the finances afterwards.” Hunith sounded decisive.  
“She has to do this for herself Ma, she’s the one going through the operation.” Merlin said quietly.  
“Well go up and speak to her son.” Hunith looked at her son and smiled weakly.  
Merlin went out the room, his shoulder hunched over. Hunith and Gwaine looked at each other.  
“He’s a good man Hunith, we have to trust him.”  
“I do, for what it’s worth. What has poor Freya done to deserve this Gwaine?” Gwaine put his arm round Hunith. “Try not to get to upset Hunith. Freya needs all of our strength now.”  
They sat in silence until Merlin walked back in the room.  
“She’ll go through with it, but only if you go to America with her ma.”  
“Oh of course I will, I wouldn’t leave her all alone.” Hunith had hope in her voice.  
“I’ve promised to visit and be there when she has the operation.” Merlin looked at Gwaine.  
“Sorry, I won’t stay there all the time but I need to be there for her then.”  
“No problem Merlin, you know that, now I’m going to find Arthur and we can get this sorted, the sooner the better. Get the kettle on Hunith; I think we all need another cuppa.”  
Gwaine went out to see if he could find Arthur. The blond man was leaning against the bonnet of his car.  
“You didn’t get far.” Gwaine said looking at the man, who only a few days ago he hadn’t wanted to see again.  
“No, I thought I’d better stay close. What was the verdict?”  
“She’s going; we can sort out the rest later. Hunith will go with her, and Merlin will visit when Freya has her surgery. Arthur that was an amazing thing you did in there, and for someone you only met today. Thank You.”  
“Anyone would have done it if they could.” Arthur replied.  
“Now that’s not true, we all owe you, and don’t you forget it.” Gwaine’s voice broke for the first time.  
“Well let’s go in and get the show on the road.” Arthur stood up and walked toward the house.  
As they entered Arthur looked at Hunith.  
“Thank you for letting me help you.”  
Hunith didn’t try to speak but gave him a small smile  
“Do you want me to deal with the arrangements for you? It makes sense as I can give all the details for payment.” Arthur was at all business now. This was what he was good at solving problems.  
“Thank you” came the small voice.  
Hunith handed the piece of paper over with the consultants name and number on it.  
Arthur dialled the number.  
“Mr Tryron this is Mr Arthur Pendragon, I am ringing on behalf of the Emrys family. They wish to make the trip to the USA as soon as possible.” He paused as he listened to the other end. “I will be providing the finance, yes wait a moment.” he turned to Hunith.  
“Hunith will you confirm I have your permission to act on Freya’s behalf, and that Freya consents to treatment.”  
Hunith spoke to the consultant, then taking the phone, went upstairs so the doctor could speak to Freya. When she came back down she gave Arthur the phone once more.  
“He’s going to contact America and get back to you, as soon as he can.” Hunith sounded as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.  
] Within half an hour Arthur’s phone rang. They wanted Freya and Hunith in America within three days so she could have tests, the operation would be in as soon as possible after that. Arthur was now in his element, he had a deadline to meet.  
“Hunith do you both have passports?”He asked.  
“Freya does I don’t I’ve never been abroad.” Hunith sounded worried.  
Arthur called George.  
“George, arrange an appointment for a Hunith Emrys in Cardiff tomorrow, for emergency passport. It’s a medical emergency so she can accompany her daughter to USA for an emergency medical operation, get back to me asap. Once you have a time, book two seats on a plane to Baltimore USA. Within twelve hours of getting the passport. Get back to me if you straight away if you have any problems.” he paused as George asked a question.  
“Yes the same as normal thank you.”  
“You don’t waste time mate.” Gwaine was impressed.  
“Well we need to get this show on the road.” Arthur turned to Hunith.  
“Now Hunith, you need to get your birth certificate, marriage certificate and two passport photo’s sorted.” He gave her a reassuring smile.  
“I know where all those are, and I have a four spare passport photos, I renewed my driving licence a couple of months ago.”  
“Right, you’ll need to get your GP to sign the back of two of them.” He told her.  
“Will a nurse do? Only my next door neighbour is a nurse.” she asked thinking how difficult a GP appointment would be.  
“Has she known you for 2 years?”  
“Yes.” Hunith had known her neighbour for twenty years but Arthur didn’t need to know that.  
“Right that’s ok, she needs to write this on the back.” Arthurs gave a piece of paper.  
“I’ll go and see her now” Hunith was pleased to have something to do.  
By the time Hunith came back the phone rang again. Arthur spoke to Gwaine “Can you take Hunith to Cardiff for tomorrow, by ten o’clock? You can use my car.”  
“Yes no problem.”  
“Well that’s the passport sorted. Now the plane tickets, unfortunately there aren’t any available for tomorrow evening, but I think I can sort that.” He smiled and wondered what Merlin would think when he found out who Arthur was phoning. He quickly dialled another number.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hi Richard, Its Arthur Pendragon. How are you? Look I need a favour mate.” again he paused to let the other person speak.

“Well I need to get two people to Baltimore flying out tomorrow night, it’s a medical emergency, a young lady needs to have a operation for a brain tumour but there’s nothing available. Any chance you can sort something. Their names are Freya and Hunith Emrys. They live in Wales.” He paused again.

“I owe you big time.” He listened.

“Ok hear from you soon.” Arthur looked at the group round the table  
“I’ve just spoken to a friend; hopefully he will be able to help us.” He smiled  
“Now where’s that cup of tea?”

Hunith got up and looked at the clock “Oh is that the time! I’ll make us some sandwiches.” She relieved to have something to do. Freya came down stairs and they all tried to eat something.

They were all sat eating when Arthur’s phone rang once again.

“Hi Richard any luck.” He paused.  
“Ok right, oh better still, what favour you needed in return?” Arthur laughed “Hang on I’ll put you on speaker.” Arthur put his phone on loudspeaker and put it down in the middle of the table they all went quiet.

“Hi Folks, sorry I couldn’t get you on any of my regular planes. So I’m sending my personal jet to Cardiff for nine tomorrow evening. That should be better for you anyway. There are beds on board so you can have a rest.” Freya frowned she knew that voice. Taking a deep breath she spoke:

“Hi I’m Freya, are you who I think you are Sir?”

Arthur laughed.

“And who do you think I am?” asked an amused voice. 

“Richard Branson???” Freya hoped it was or she would be so embarrassed.  
“It is, and are you Freya?”

“Oh…..yes oh…..thank you.” Freya was stunned. The others around the table looked just as shocked.

“That’s alright Freya, pleased to help and good luck. I will arrange for my jet to bring you back when you’re ready to come home.”

“Thank you very much Sir. I’m Hunith, Freya’s Mother” said a surprised Hunith.

“Glad to help. Now if any other family want to visit Freya when she’s there, I will arrange seats on the regular virgin flights, just give as much notice as possible.” Mr Branson sounded happy to help them.

“Thank you Richard, I owe you big time.” Arthur said to his friend.

“Goodbye Arthur, Oh and you can pay for your own tickets alright” Arthur’s friend laughed as he put the phone down. Arthur switched the phone off.

“Oh my god! A private plane, Freya, travelling like the princess you are.” said a stunned Merlin.

“You’ve got good friends Arthur.” said Gwaine with a grin.

The evening was spent sorting out all things the two women would need to take with them. Gwaine and Merlin got the cases from the attic and gave them a good clean. Later that evening Arthur went off to hotel for the night. Merlin offered his bed to Arthur saying he would sleep on the floor but Arthur wouldn’t hear of it. Gwaine was going to sleep on couch as he normally did when he stayed.

Early next morning after a fried breakfast, Gwaine took Hunith to Cardiff. While the rest of them stayed behind. The Hospital in Baltimore was advised of their time of arrival and had arranged for them to be collected from the airport. Freya spent the day resting in preparation for her journey.

Merlin got a meal ready for them all to eat together when Hunith and Gwaine got back at lunchtime. Arthur spent the morning wrapping up the paintings in the packaging his sister had provided, so he could take them safely back to London. Merlin said he would prepare a something for the girls to eat on the plane. Arthur laughed:   
“Don’t you dare, Richards flight crew will be insulted if you do, they will be provided with all they need don’t worry.”

Merlin continued to thank Arthur all morning until Arthur finally shouted at him:  
“Shut up you idiot or I’ll set Morgana on you when we get back to London.”

He heard no more from the young man.


	10. Chapter 10

When Hunith and Gwaine got back they ate the meal that Merlin had cooked for them. His cooking was as good as Arthur had been led to believe. Hunith went upstairs for a lie down whist the boys cleared up the dishes. Merlin took the perishable goods to the next door neighbour and made sure everything in the house was put away for the period it would be empty. Hunith’s neighbours promised to keep an eye on the place for them.

Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin packed the car and then early in the evening, after a quick snack they all set off for Cardiff airport. This time Arthur drove with Hunith beside him, and Gwaine and Merlin in the back with Freya between them. The two men hugged the worried girl all the way to the airport. Merlin was trying to reassure her, but he was just as worried as she was. Now all the rushing about was over they all had time to think. Gwaine tried to keep up a constant stream of chatter to help keep the twins minds off what was happening, but he knew he wasn’t being very successful.

Arriving at the airport Arthur went and found where they were to go. The passports and formalities were soon over and it was time to say goodbye to the two women.

Merlin did his best to remain upbeat as he hugged his Mum and sister. Who were both crying. It was too much them all. They promised to ring as soon as they were at the hospital in Baltimore, by the time they had gone out of sight even Arthur has damp eyes. The men watched the private jet take off before setting for London.  
Gwaine and Merlin sat in the back of the car. Gwaine wanted to comfort the younger man. Merlin couldn’t stop himself from sobbing. He kept telling the other two he was sorry for being such a baby. Eventually he fell asleep. Arthur dropped the two men of at the Blarney Stone. Merlin promised to phone in the morning and let him know that the girls had arrived safely.

Once Arthur got to his own home he unloaded the paintings and put them safe in his study before sitting down with a whiskey. He couldn’t believe how emotionally involved he’d got with the Ermys family in such a short time. He wasn’t known for his attachments to people. The family had really got under his skin. They were so close to each other, he found Hunith a remarkable woman. Not beautiful in the classical sense but she shone with inner strength, and knew what was important in her life. It was well past midnight before he finally went to bed himself. Even then he lay for a while thinking about the family he had got to know so quickly, he felt himself fortunate. Arthur had never had that sort of love from his father. Although he loved Morgana they had never been that close. 

Arthur had just got out of the shower next morning when Merlin rang. The two girls had phoned as planned and all was well. They had loved the small jet and been treated like royalty. Merlin was still trying to thank Arthur again, who ignored him and said he would ring back later and check everything was ok. Arthur would also arrange for a meeting with Morgana but that would probably be the following Monday due to Merlin’s working hours.

When he got to the office he was to be greeted by George, who obviously thought Merlin’s family had been taking advantage of Arthur and told him so. That made Arthur laugh which upset George even more. That was probably why his sister managed to walk into his office unannounced once more.

Arthur told her about his two days and she was surprised at how quickly he had become involved with strangers. It wasn’t like the man she knew, who was normally very cautious with people until he got to know them well. Morgana felt sorry for the family, having to go through so much.

She was intrigued to hear about Freya’s paintings, but didn’t want to wait until the following Monday to see them.

“Hard luck Morgana, you’re going to have to. What’s more I don’t know when you will be able to sell them as Freya will need to agree.”

“Well at least I can see them and sort out Merlin’s, although it might be nice to display them together.” Morgana was determined to see them.

“Can you find out about their fathers work for me? He worked with glass and went under the professional name of Balinor.” Arthur wanted to know more about the twin’s father.

“Yes, I am interested myself. If I can get hold of some pictures I will email them to you. Well I’ll leave you to it brother mine. Don’t work too hard.” with that she swept out of his office.

Before he went home Arthur rang Merlin and was told the women had arrived safely in The John Hopkins Hospital Baltimore after landing in BWI airport in Washington, a car met them to take them on the 30 minute drive to the hospital. Merlin told Arthur, that Hunith said they had been treated like royalty by both the flight crew, and on arrival at the hospital. It had taken then about seven and a half hours to get there. But he said to remember that they were four hours ahead of UK time. 

“Thank you Arthur for all you have done for us.”

“I keep telling you, you don’t need to thank me. Now keep me informed and when you know the date for the operation we’ll get you over there.”

 

Three days later, on the Friday, just before Arthur was leaving to go home Merlin rang to say that Freya’s operation was going to be on Tuesday.  
“Ok leave it with me I’ll sort out some tickets and get back to you.” Arthur rang Virgin Airlines and arranged for two tickets for first thing Monday morning. He intended to go with Merlin. He felt it would be too much for the young man to travel alone. George wasn’t amused when Arthur told him to cancel his appointments for the following week. He was beginning to doubt his boss’s sanity.

Arthur rang and told Merlin he would pick him up six am on Monday, that way he would be at the hospital by 10am, taking into account the time changes. Merlin could then spend the day with his sister before the operation the next day. The plan was to come back on the Friday am so Merlin would be back to work for Friday evening.

Merlin said Morgana could see the pictures, but not arrange anything until Freya was well. Even if that did mean they would miss the Christmas exhibition. Morgana went to Arthur’s house and saw the paintings, she agreed with her brother that both twins were very talented and she wanted to handle both of them. She would aim for an Easter exhibition for them.

Gwaine kept an eye on Merlin and tried to stop him worrying too much. But he was secretly just as worried as his friend. Gwaine had known the family so long; Freya was like a sister to him. The Irishman would have liked to go to America himself but the restaurant was too busy, and couldn’t do without both of them. So on the Monday he got up to see Merlin off and gave him a card and a plush Leprechaun to take for Freya.

Gwaine spoke to Arthur as they waited for Merlin to finish getting ready. Arthur admitted he was going to America as well. Gwaine felt better knowing Merlin would have support for the journey.

“I’ll make sure your kept informed Gwaine, and I’ll look after the lad.”  
Gwaine had completely changed his mind about Arthur; he now respected the older man. He didn’t pretend to understand why he had become so close to Merlin in such a short time, but accepted it.


	11. Chapter 11

The pair set of for the airport, and Merlin was surprised to find they were fast tracked into a comfortable lounge area.

“It wasn’t this nice when Freya and I went to France with the school.”

“You numpty!, this is the first class lounge.”

“First class!. Wow! I didn’t know we were going posh. I should have worn my suit!”

“Idiot, you’re ok. Travelling this way you can sleep on the way over, and feel better when you see your mum and Freya. Anyway don’t forget Richard is paying for your ticket!” He said with a laugh. “And I always travel first class.” Merlin rolled his eyes, did Arthur realise just how posh he sounded.

Sure enough Merlin was able to get a good sleep which he agreed was a good thing, having not finished work until midnight. Ok, he could have slept in a chair in normal class but this was so much better. The food was nicer than standard class as well. Merlin never even got as far as the bar.

When they arrived in America they sailed through customs. Merlin had been surprised that there was a car waiting for them. Arthur explained this was part of a first class ticket. Merlin didn’t dare ask how much it cost. But decided he would look it up once he was home. It wasn’t long before they reached the hospital.

Both Hunith and Freya were please to see them and Merlin gave Freya the leprechaun from Gwaine, which she loved. Her room looked out over a park and was nice and airy. She had several tests due that day, but would be able to spend quite a bit of time with her family. Both Freya and Hunith were surprised to see Arthur, but Hunith thanked him for accompanying her son. He said he was happy to oblige. They had become almost like a family to him.

During the afternoon Arthur and Hunith went out for a walk leaving the twins to have a chat on their own. It gave Hunith a break; she hadn’t left Freya’s side since they arrived. Freya was scared and didn’t want to be left alone. She was trying to be brave, but knowing she had only a fifty fifty chance of survival was a lot for her to cope with. 

The twins chatted, and even laughed as they caught up on things. Like a lot of twins they enjoyed each other’s company. Merlin told Freya about the exhibition and that gave them both something to look forward to. Freya made Merlin cry once more when she told him to go ahead and sell her paintings if she didn’t make it and give the money to their mum.

Arthur took Hunith out for a walk to the park, and she found herself talking through her fears, both for her daughter and son. She was worried how Merlin would cope if the operation wasn’t successful. Arthur did his best to reassure her. She told Arthur that Merlin had made himself the man of the house after her husband had died. He had worked hard to protect his family, even when he was still at school. Hunith baked cakes for two local cafes to supplement the family income as her cleaning jobs weren’t enough after Balinor had died. 

The house was paid for and they had a small nest egg, but that soon went. Merlin used to come home from school and bake with his mum, as well as doing a paper round. He gave every penny to her. When the twins went to college he continued with the extra work. Merlin was offered a job with Gwaine and continued one day a week at college. But Freya wanted to go to College. Both the children had been heartbroken when they found out Hunith had sold most of the pieces that Balinor had made, so Freya could follow her dream. It was a pity she hadn’t finished her course due to her treatment. She wanted to go into banking or accountancy. Also due to her medical condition she had been prevented from working at the local animal sanctuary, which she normally did in the holidays. 

 

She also thanked Arthur for buying Merlin’s painting:  
“I know he’s saving every penny he can to send Freya on a cruise to Alaska, to see the humpback whales. It’s a dream holiday for her and he wants her to go when she’s better. He’s trying to save enough for me to go with her. You know he’s such a generous and kind lad. He wouldn’t go himself because of his job.”

“I wondered why he wanted the money.” Arthur was impressed by Merlin’s kindness.

“He doesn’t spend hardly any of his wages on his self you know, he still sends some to me, as well as saving for this holiday. I wanted him to make the most of being in London. You know the night life, get himself a nice partner but no, Freya says he hasn’t ever dated. He won’t tell me, but they talk every day. Freya has dated a couple of times. The last one broke off with her when she got ill. She’s been so brave; it surprises me how strong she has been. She seems to be coping most of the time. In fact she is more upset about how it’s affecting her brother.” Hunith looked at Arthur.  
“Oh I’m dear, boring you with my family stories sorry about that.” Hunith looked embarrassed.

“No don’t apologise, I enjoy hearing them. How long have you all known Gwaine?”

“Oh since he was ten, he had a big fall out with his father, and moved to the village to live with his grandparents. He never saw his mum and dad again as far as I know. They died in a car crash when he was sixteen and he was left the house and land in Ireland. He sold it and when he was twenty three he bought the Blarney Stone. His grandparents both died just after that. He spent a lot of time with me helping in the garden, for pocket money, when Balinor was alive. I think he thought of my husband as a father figure. After Balinor died, Gwaine still came round even though I couldn’t pay him anymore. He said me and the twins where his family” She looked at Arthur once more.

“I’m doing it again talking about me, now it’s your turn” she smiled at him.

“Well there’s not a lot to tell. My mother died when I was born and I had a strange upbringing. I found out I had a half sister when I was ten. She came to live with us and we were bought up by a series of nannies. Father was a businessman and didn’t have a lot of time for us kids. He pushed us both away. I think he blamed me for my mother’s death. He died four years ago. I’m not married nor have I ever been. All the women I meet are obsessed with parties and cloths I’ve never found the right one. That’s it really.”

“I’m sure your father did love you in his own way Arthur.” Hunith said quietly his story had upset her.

“Well I think we had better go back don’t you?”Arthur took Hunith’s arm and they walked back to the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

They were out for over an hour and a half and Hunith felt more relaxed afterwards. She liked Arthur and was very grateful to him. Arthur found himself being more and more drawn to the family and found Hunith a delight to be around. She had a calm and dignified air and much nicer than the normal women he had found himself associating with. As he told Hunith, being a wealthy bachelor he had found most of the unattached females he knew to be after one thing, his money. This family seemed to be doing their best to take as little as possible from him. He knew that they would try to pay him back no matter what he said. He found Hunith a remarkable woman; he admired her for how well she had coped with losing her husband and how well she had raised the twins. He hoped to be able to keep friends with the whole family.

They all sat and had a meal together in the hospital restaurant, and then Freya asked Merlin if they could go out for a short walk. After they had gone Hunith admitted she was worried at first about her boy going to London, but knew Gwaine would look after him.

“I think Merlin is a bit in love with him you know. Merlin admitted to me he thought he was gay before he left for London. I think Gwaine thinks the same about Merlin. But they have known each other so long it seems to be taking them a while to sort it out.”

“You don’t worry about that? After all Gwaine is quite a bit older.” Arthur was again surprised by Hunith’s open attitude.

“No not really if they love each other. Gwaine was a bit of a player until Merlin moved to London, both girls and boys, but that stopped when my son went there to work. As long as my children are happy that’s the main thing.”

Arthur envied Hunith’s relationship with her children. 

The next morning Arthur kept away as Hunith and Merlin kept Freya company before she was called to theatre. They were both allowed to go with her as far as the anaesthetic room, and her brother held her hand as she drifted off.

The waiting game now started. They knew she would be in the theatre for at least six hours. The pair went to try and eat something, neither of them felt like it but after drinking a coffee they went out into the grounds. They found Arthur sitting on a bench under a tree.

They sat in silence none of them wanting to express their fears. Hunith was thinking of the twins’ childhood and reliving her memories, Merlin however was trying hard not to break down. He kept thinking of all the things he hadn’t said to his sister and whether he would see her again. Arthur kept quiet, he knew he wasn’t at his best in these situations; he had never coped well with emotional issues. Morgana always said he was emotionally stunted. He went off and came back with three coffees and handed them to the other two. After awhile Hunith went off to find the toilets, leaving the two men alone.

“What will we do if she doesn’t make it?” came a small voice

“Merlin you must try and keep positive, she wouldn’t want you to be so distressed.” Arthur hoped he was saying the right thing. He moved closer to the younger man and put his arm round his shoulder; he felt awkward but hoped he was giving some comfort.

Merlin leant into Arthur’s shoulder. “Thank you for being here, I’m such a mess.”

“That’s not surprising, is it, come on lets go and find your mum. We ought to make sure you both eat something. When Freya’s back out of theatre I expect you’ll both want to be with her, so you must have something now. If you both faint with hunger it won’t help her.” He stood up making Merlin follow him.

They found Hunith sitting on a chair just inside the door, it was obvious to them she had been crying. Merlin put his arms around her and they followed Arthur. About five hours after Freya had entered the theatre the trio went back to her room to wait for news.


	13. Chapter 13

The surgeon arrived sometime later and spoke to them.  
“Freya’s operation went very well and I anticipate not problems with her recovery. But until she wakes up we won’t know for sure. You can come and see her now, she is in our Neuro Intensive Care Unit. We will keep her there overnight. She won’t be able to hear you and she has various tubes and machines attached to her, don’t let them frighten you. After you have seen her I suggest you get some rest, and come back in the morning. We will be moving her back at about three in the afternoon all being well, and that’s when she will need you the most. I know from experience that you are exhausted, emotional trauma drains the body as much as physical activity, so please, try to rest.”

The surgeon led them to the ITU department and Hunith and Merlin sat and held Freya’s hand for a while. She looked so peaceful. Arthur had stayed outside and waited for them.

After about an hour the pair left the bedside at the nurse’s request. They would be called if there was any change. Arthur took them into the town to get a decent meal which they ate in silence. Afterwards he took them back to the rooms they had been given, and they all got some rest and slept soundly. As the surgeon had said they were all exhausted.

By the following afternoon Freya was back in her room, she was awake but very drowsy. Freya was able to give them a week smile, and held their hands. In the following days Freya’s condition improved and the time came for Merlin and Arthur to return home. They said their goodbyes, and Merlin promised to phone every day. They had spoken to Gwaine and told him the good news the day after the operation, and phoned him again so Freya could speak to him before they left.

Merlin would have liked to have stayed, but knew he had to go back. He slept most of the way back on the plane. At least he was happier knowing his sister was getting better.

They were greeted by Gwaine as they pulled up outside of the Blarney Stone. He hugged Merlin after shaking Arthur’s hand.

“Ummmph” came a stifled noise as Gwaine hugged his friend.

“Ops sorry mate didn’t mean to smother you, it’s good to see you.” the Irishman had a huge grin on his face. “It’s great news about Freya, when will she be able to come home?” 

“Well the hospital wants her to stay in the USA for four weeks before flying back. But they did say it will depend on her recovery. They are happier that she is coming back on a private jet, where she will be able to move around. But we will have to wait for their say so I’m afraid.” Arthur explained.

Gwaine looked at Merlin after releasing him from the hug. They were both the same height so were eye to eye. “How are you coping?”

Merlin gave a weak smile “Better than I was, I’ve been such a baby.”  
Gwaine ruffled the younger mans hair “You were allowed to be, she’s your twin, you idiot. Never mind, back to work for you boy, you won’t have time to mope.”

“Gee thanks boss!”

Arthur was please to see the smile back, all be it not quite as broad as it could be.

“Arthur, I expect you to come to the restaurant tonight, you can have a meal on the house mate.” Gwaine was grateful for all Arthur had done for the family.

“Thank you, what time?”

“Oh get here about seven, I expect you’ll want an early night. You can bring a couple of people with you, but if one is your sister keep her away from my kitchen.”

“Thank you but I’ll come on my own this time, I’ll go now and let you two catch up. See you later.”

As Arthur drove to the restaurant that evening, he marvelled at just how quickly he had been drawn into another world and gained a new set of friends. It was nice; his other friends were all associated with work accept for Percy and even he was from the same sort of background. Percy’s father worked in the city. But Merlin’s family and Gwaine knew nothing of the sort of world he came from. Yet they were willing to accept him for what he was, and not what he did.

Getting to the Blarney Stone he was shown a table set back in the corner. It allowed him to look across the whole restaurant. They were busy and had no empty tables. Everyone there seemed to be enjoying themselves. He thought of some of the places his sister took him, where the clientele were far quieter and the atmosphere was hushed. Here there was a good feeling, with laughter and a sense of fun. He liked it. Ordering an Irish Fish Pie followed by a Strawberry shortbread he enjoyed every mouthful. Not only that but he was full when he finished unlike the some restaurants he often went to where the presentation seemed more important than the food.

Gwaine came out and said hello, and bought Arthur an Irish coffee. Obviously made to an original recipe of Gwaine’s, Arthur was sure the whiskey content was higher than normal. It was just as well he had come by taxi. Merlin came out for a quick hello, and told him that Freya was doing well and that both his twin and his mum had asked him to say thank you once more. Arthur went back home promising to keep in touch. He slept better than he had in ages.


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur was at the gym when Merlin contacted him next, a couple of days had passed and Arthur had been busy at work catching up after his week off. He had gone to the gym to try and work on his stiff shoulders. Answering the phone he immediately began to worry by Merlin’s tone of voice.

“Arthur I’ve just had a call from Mum, Freya has had a fit. The doctors said it sometimes happens and she can go on medication if she has more. Hopefully she won’t. Mum was very upset.”

“Do you want to travel back?” Arthur asked the younger man.  
“No, mum said there’s no point. It sounded horrid. Mum was there when it happened.”

“Is your mum ok now? Shall I phone her?” Arthur was worried how this would affect Freya’s recovery.

“I expect she would like that. I think she felt better once the doctors explained. Having the one fit doesn’t mean she will have more, but it can’t have been nice.” Merlin was concerned for his family it was hard them being so far away.

“Well if you change your mind let me know and I’ll get you a plane ticket.” he offered.

“Don’t be daft; you’ve done enough for us already. I’m not going over. Mum is going to arrange a Skype call tomorrow, so I can see them that way.”

“Alright, as long as you’re certain. I’ll phone your mum later. Keep in touch and I’ll see you soon.” Arthur decided to ring Hunith as soon as he got home.

Hunith was surprised to hear from Arthur. Surprised but pleased. She had found herself thinking of Arthur more than she would admit. Hunith realised her thoughts were probably one sided, but a woman could dream. It had been a long time since Balinor had died and she had never even looked at another man in all that time. Arthur was well out of her league. 

Hunith spoke to him for some time, not only talking about Freya but also about what she had been doing. Arthur told her that Merlin was alright and had refused to go back to the states. He also told her that if she needed them to come back they would. 

This surprised Hunith; she hadn’t expected him to offer to come back. Perhaps there were some feelings there. She blushed at the thought, and was thankful that Arthur couldn’t see her blushes. Hunith felt like a school girl.

Arthur was also questioning his reaction to Hunith. He was honest enough to realise this had gone beyond helping the family. Did Hunith feel the same way? Now was not the time to progress things, he would wait until Freya was better and then talk to Hunith honestly.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day he was sitting at his desk when Morgana burst in once more. 

“Dear brother how are you?”

“You didn’t come here to ask me how I am. What do you want?”

“The paintings, do you know when I will be able to talk to the twins about selling them? Only I have spoken to Lord Silverman who owns one of the buildings Merlin has painted, and he wants to see it. I could get good money out of him.”

“Look Morgana, you will have to wait, Freya only had her operation a few days ago. I will ask Merlin when I speak to him next if you can sell his, but Freya’s will have to wait.”

“Well can you ring him now? Or give me his number?” Morgana persisted.

“I’ll phone him later, now go away.”

“Now brother dear tell me something, how did you get Richard to lend his plane to you? Only I wouldn’t mind borrowing it.” Morgana loved the good things in life.

“Morgana! He leant the plane to get a very sick girl to her operation; I will not ask him if you can borrow it! Now go away!” Arthur looked in amazement at his sister.

“There’s more to this than your saying. Do you fancy the boy?” 

“Morgana for a start Merlin is a boy, and secondly he’s young enough to be my son.”

“Do you fancy his mother then?” she was surprised to see that her brother looked uncomfortable. “You do! You fancy the mother.”

“Morgana keep your nose out of my business. I helped Freya because she needed it, not for any other reason. Now will you leave me to get on with my work?”

“Ok brother dear, but I’m not dropping this.” with that Morgana left smiling as she did so.

Arthur ran his hands through his hair, now he’d have no peace. He got out his phone and rang Merlin and asked about the painting. Merlin agreed to sell and was happy to leave Arthur to sort things out. After all the painting was still at Arthurs home.

After work Arthur rang his sister to say she could sell the painting, but to contact him to agree a price. He told Morgana she was to try to get the best price possible, as Merlin wanted the money to send his sister on holiday once she had recovered. He gave her permission to collect the canvas from his home later that day. Arthur put the phone down before his sister started to question him further.

The next afternoon Morgana rang back to say Lord Silverman would like the painting, and would pay one thousand pounds for it since it was for such a good cause. His sister then went on to say she would not take anything out of the sale money providing Arthur introduced him to Merlin’s mother when she returned from the states. 

Arthur reluctantly agreed knowing when he was beaten. He immediately rang Merlin. The phone answered after a few rings.

“Hi” said a very sleepy voice.

“Merlin its Arthur, I’ve got some good news for you.”

“Um… Sorry I fell asleep watching the TV.”

“What are you doing watch television at this time of the day?” Arthur couldn’t believe the boy didn’t have anything better to do.

“Well Prat, unlike most people I have to record the evening programmes, I work every night until gone twelve.”

“Oh I suppose so,” Arthur felt a bit bad about his comment. “Well anyway my sister has sold one of your paintings, and got one thousand pounds, she’s letting you have the lot.”

“Fantastic! That’s great.” Merlin sounded over the moon. “Why isn’t she taking her commission?”

“She will for the rest, but I think she wanted to help your sister. I might have mentioned you were saving up to send Freya on holiday.”

“How did you know about that? Never mind, I know, my Mum. She talks too much.”

“Don’t be cross with her, she’s proud of you.” Arthur replied.

“Yeh well. Tell your sister thank you very much.”

“I will now go back to sleep.” with that Arthur disconnected the call and went back to work.


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur and Merlin spoke on the phone nearly every day. It allowed Arthur to keep up to date with Freya’s progress and gave Merlin extra support. The time soon came when Freya was due to fly back to Britain. As promised they travelled back by Private jet and Merlin, Gwaine and Arthur met then at the airport.

Freya and Hunith flew back into Heathrow and the ladies where going to stay at Arthurs for a few weeks. This would allow Merlin to see his family as frequently as he wished without travelling. Also the surgeon in America had referred Freya to the London Clinic for her follow up chemotherapy. 

The two women were surprised at the size of Arthur’s house and felt a bit awkward, at first but once they met Alice, Arthurs housekeeper they were happier. Hunith immediately started helping Alice around the house. Saying that they were causing her more work, so it was only right. They had only been there a few days when they met Gaius, Alice’s husband. He lived in the housekeeper’s quarters but was a Pharmacist and Herbalist with his own shop in the city. 

He was a lovely man who immediately helped the family with more information on Freya’s fits. She had had four fits whilst in hospital and was being treated with anti epileptic medication. Although Freya and Hunith had been given lots of information it was nice to have someone else go through it with them. It also gave Merlin the chance to ask questions.

Merlin was surprised that both Alice and Gaius were still working, both being past retirement age, but they obviously loved what they did. As a thank you to Arthur, Merlin arranged to cook everyone, including the elderly couple, a meal on one of his Mondays off. He loved Arthur’s, or rather Alice’s, kitchen. It hadn’t been updated for sometime but he loved the space and the Aga. 

They all had a lovely evening and enjoyed the food. Particularly Freya, who hadn’t liked her hospital food, it had been well cooked but not what she was used to. Freya was very self conscious that her head had been shaved, once more, and had refused to go out for meals. She wore a scarf, but was very concerned what people would think, and with having more chemotherapy her hair would only get thinner. 

The next evening Arthur suggested to Freya that she might what to get a hair piece, and offered to get someone to come and see her. She agreed and so they contacted the London Clinic for recommendations. Once more Arthur decided to help the family he asked the firm not to tell Freya the true price but instead show her the more expensive ones, and use the cheaper range prices and he would make up the difference. 

Freya was amazed at the difference the wig made, and was very excited. The fitter bought a selection with her and Freya settled on one that was similar to her own hair style, before she had had her chemotherapy. She was amazed at the ‘special offer’ price and paid the normal price for one with synthetic hair, but got a human hair one instead.

With the wig on Freya went out with her mum the next day to get some new clothes. She needed a few things and knew she wouldn’t feel well enough once her treatment started. Nor would she want to go out into crowded spaces. She knew from her last treatments, she would need to be careful to avoid infections.

Despite her medication Freya still had two more fits. The doctors told her it might take a while for them to find the right tablets and doses for her. The epilepsy worried her because if it continued she wouldn’t be able to drive for at least three years. Merlin was very scared, he had witnessed one of Freya’s fits and it worried him. Gaius helped him, explaining what was happening and why. Also explaining that once her condition was stabilised with medication she may not have further fits if she was careful to follow certain restrictions.

The plan was to stay at Arthurs for a month to six weeks, and then go back to Wales. During their stay they became very close to Arthur. Morgana also visited quite a bit. And despite their differences at the beginning they soon became good friends. Morgana talked to Freya and Merlin about the exhibition at Easter. 

Christmas fell just after Freya’s treatment had finished, so it was decided to stay in London. Arthur couldn’t remember a Christmas in the house that was so festive. Hunith, Freya and Alice decorated all the rooms they were using. Merlin and Gwaine helped with hanging the higher ones, and getting the tree. Arthur found out the decorations that had belonged to his family and sent Hunith out to buy some more.

The day was full of laughter and the main Christmas meal was cooked by Hunith and Alice and was eaten in the evening. Gwaine and Merlin had to work as the restaurant was open for lunchtime.

They all exchanged presents before their meal, as soon as the boys got back from work. Merlin and Freya each gave Arthur one of their paintings. Which he was overjoyed to receive, to him they was the best presents he had ever been given. 

While the pair of women stayed in London, Arthur took Hunith out several times. He had begun to think of them as dates. Between Christmas and New Year he plucked up courage to tell Hunith of his growing feelings for her. He was surprised to find that she returned those feelings.  
Hunith was shocked to find that a man of Arthur’s wealth and education would be interested in her and at first didn’t believe it. She knew her feelings for him were growing but hadn’t dared to hope he would return them.

Just before Hunith and Freya were due to return to Wales after the New Year Arthur invited Hunith out for the evening. But before they went out he called round to see Merlin. He was very nervous as he rang the bell. Merlin was surprised to see him and at first thought something was wrong with Freya. But Arthur reassured him his family was ok.


	17. Chapter 17

“Look Merlin, I’ve come to ask you something.” Arthur swallowed before continuing “This is a bit difficult.”

“What’s the matter?” Merlin was getting seriously worried he had never see Arthur so hesitant.

“Well….Look I thought I would speak to you first.” he paused before continuing. “You are the man of the family and I’m old fashioned enough to think it only right.” he stopped once more.

Merlin was beginning to guess where this might be going but wasn’t going to voice his suspicions; he didn’t want to look silly if he was wrong.

“Look Arthur, just say what you need to say.”

“I intend to ask your mother to marry me. And I want to ask you how you feel about it.” Arthur blurted out.

“You’re asking ME, for my mum’s hand in marriage?” Merlin had guessed right.

“Well yes, I want to know what you feel about it.” Arthur was please to have finally got the words out.

“I think it’s great, but you need to ask her and not me you prat!” Merlin said.

“Listen idiot, I don’t want to upset you, and you are the man of the family.”

“Don’t worry I won’t hit you for besmirching my Mothers honour…Oh god you haven’t have you! Wash my brains out, I don’t want to think about that.” Merlin squawked.

“You Fool! I don’t know why I spoke to you.” Arthur was getting annoyed with himself.

“No Arthur listen it was nice, old fashioned. But nice. If my mum wants you then I think it’s great, go ahead.” The young man was grinning from ear to ear “You realise if she says yes you’ll be my dad don’t you?”

“Perhaps it’s not such a good idea after all. Freya as a daughter, yes, but you as a son!” Arthur grinned at the thought of a readymade family.

“Hey its destiny, you met me by chance and then met my mum, it’s meant to be!” Merlin looked at Arthur. “In all seriousness I think it’s a great idea. But you hurt my mum and you’ll have me to deal with.”

“I shake in fear! Don’t worry I have no intention of hurting your mother.” Arthur looked at Merlin. “Right I’m off, please don’t tell your mum before I ask her tonight will you?”

“Of course not what do you take me for? No don’t answer that!”

With that Arthur went home. Later that evening in a quiet corner of a restaurant Arthur went down on one knee and proposed to Hunith.

She was so surprised but she accepted straight away, not believing it was happening to her.

“I hope the twins understand. I mean I loved their father.” Hunith looked worried.

“Oh know Merlin’s happy, but I think Freya will be as well.” Arthur grinned.

“How do you know?” Hunith looked puzzled.

“Well as the man of the family I asked Merlin today and he was happy about it and Freya was the one who told me I should ask you out when she was in hospital.”

“Well I never, that Freya, I need to talk to her. As for Merlin… did you really ask him?”

“Yes of course, call me old fashioned but it seemed the right thing to do. I was nearly put off though when he said that would make me his dad.” Arthur pulled a face. “They are good kids Hunith you have one a good job. Merlin even threatened me if I ever hurt you!”

 

Freya was overjoyed when Hunith told her when they got home. She was a bit miffed that Merlin knew before her, but when Hunith pointed out he didn’t know whether Hunith had accepted she felt better. Hunith let her phone her brother with the news. 

Merlin was at work when Freya rang so Gwaine also got to hear the news as well. He immediately asked to speak to Arthur.

“Look Mate I’m pleased for you both, but if you hurt Hunith…”

“I know, Merlin has already given me that speech.” Arthur butted in.

“Good.” Gwaine was grinning from ear to ear. 

After Merlin had put the phone down Gwaine said to Merlin “That’s great news buddy, do you think that means that your mum and sister will move to London?”

“Oh I hope so, it will be good to have them closer, I can’t see Arthur living in Wales can you?” Merlin hadn’t thought about where they would live.


	18. Chapter 18

The couple decided to get married in April. They wanted a registry office wedding. Freya was to be her mum’s maid of honour and Leon was asked to be best man. All Arthur’s friends were stunned at the news thinking Arthur would never settle down. Morgana claimed she just knew they would.

Morgana tried to interfere and started to plan a large wedding but met her match in Hunith. It was to be family and close friend only. 

The couple were clearly in love. They decided to keep the house in Wales so they could use it for holidays. The family had too many happy memories there to sell it. But they would live in Arthurs London house. The family had a special meal to celebrate the engagement and Arthur booked a table at a top restaurant on a Monday evening so Merlin and Gwaine could attend and not have to cook.

The time flew by and on the day before the wedding Arthur gave Hunith a present. He had got Morgana to track down one of Balinor’s pieces she had sold to fund her children’s education. It was a lead glass wind chime he had made Hunith when they first met. Arthur had had to pay way over the odds to get the owner to sell, but Morgana had told him who was to receive it so he reluctantly agreed. Arthur wondered at first what Hunith would think of him buying her a piece of her first husbands work, but her reaction was worth it. After all it showed his wife her new husband had a generosity of spirit and a confidence in their new love. The twins were also very happy. Their mother had sold it without telling them, and they knew she had cried for weeks afterwards. 

When the wedding was being planned Arthur’s lawyers strongly advised him to have a pre nuptial agreement drawn up. He refused saying that it wasn’t necessary. Hunith told him she didn’t mind but Arthur said he wasn’t about to start married life with an agreement in place suggesting they might not stay together.

The wedding day soon arrived and in the end a total of thirty people attended. It was a good day and Hunith was surprised to see the press outside the registry office. She was also amazed to see Richard Branson among the guests. It gave the whole family the chance to thank him in person. The twins promised him a painting each as a thank you. Richard had heard of their talent through Arthur. Hunith and Arthur were having a two week honeymoon.

 

The couple got back in time for the twins exhibition. It went well and all the paintings sold. Morgana did a really good job for her new family and both the twins received a very large cheque. Merlin immediately arranged for Freya and Hunith cruise for May. He managed to get some last minute tickets. Arthur would go as well but insisted on paying for himself. May was considered the best time to see the humpbacks. Freya had said she could pay for herself but Merlin wouldn’t hear of it. Freya said that was just as well as she didn’t want the newlyweds to treat the cruise as their honeymoon as she didn’t want to be a third wheel. Gwaine tried to talk Merlin into going on the cruise with them, but he refused saying he had had enough time of work.


	19. Chapter 19

When the others were away on the cruise there was another development. Unknown to anyone Gwaine had finally asked Merlin to go out with him and to his surprise Merlin had agreed. Both of them had fancied the other for several years, but without the other one knowing. Then Merlin had been too worried about his sister to even think about himself. 

They didn’t want to tell anyone else it was all too new. Even the other staff in the restaurant didn’t realise. After all the two had been friends for years. To start with Gwaine was worried about the age difference but Merlin didn’t care. He found most people of his age to wrapped up in partying. He knew that in the past Gwaine had slept around a lot and been a heavy drinker, but he also knew that had stopped several years previously. Gwaine admitted that was when he realised his affection of Merlin. Merlin had never dated, so to start with they took it very slowly. It wasn’t until three months later that their relationship moved to the next stage and Merlin lost his virginity. Not long after that Gwaine asked Merlin to move in with him. Even then it was a secret. 

But it was Arthur that finally found out. He was out visiting a client the other side of London, one Monday, and he took the client out for a business lunch. They had a window seat. Looking out the window he saw Merlin and Gwaine go past. Gwaine had his arm over Merlin’s shoulder and they stopped and kissed, not realising Arthur could see them. 

After that he was hardly concentrating on his client. As soon as the meeting was over he decided to confront the two men. He went back to the Blarney Stone and parked his car out of site and waited. About an hour later the two men arrived back at the flat. He waited for them to go in and then rang the bell.

Gwaine opened the door and realised that Arthur knew. He wasn’t a fool and was very good at reading body language.

“You know then?” He asked, without waiting for a reply he continued “You had best come up.” As they went up the stairs Arthur heard Merlin shout:  
“Who was it Gwaine?”

“Arthur.” Gwaine was about to say more when they saw Merlin coming out of Gwaine’s flat. 

“Oh hi, Arthur what are you here for? I’m just helping Gwaine with the menus. But we can go upstairs.” Merlin smiled at Arthur.

“Why are you still living there?” said Arthur keeping his voice calm.

“Don’t bother Merlin he knows.” Gwaine realised the game was well and truly up.

Merlin’s face said it all. He turned and walked back into the flat. Arthur and Gwaine followed.

“Now look Arthur, it’s not what you think.” Gwaine started to explain.

“And what do I think? You are obviously in a relationship and from what I see here it has been going on for some time. Now I have no problem with that, accept you seem to be keeping from Merlin’s mother, why?”

“Look Arthur.” the brunette started to say.

“I didn’t ask you.” Arthur looked once more at Merlin.

“Well why?” Arthur demanded not realising he had gone into father mode.

“Look we weren’t sure at first if it was going anywhere, so we didn’t say anything it was private, and then well I don’t know…. It wasn’t anyone else’s business.” Merlin wasn’t sure what to say.

“Well Gwaine, what do you have to say?”Arthur demanded.

“As Merlin said it’s none of your business.”

“I think it is. You, Gwaine are a lot older that Merlin. What are you intentions?”

“Intentions you’ve got to be joking! We are in love and wanted to enjoy sometime by ourselves without the world pushing in, what’s wrong with that?” the Irishman demanded.

“Nothing if that’s what it is. But Merlin is young and impressionable.”

“Hey I’m here you know! I’m not that young I’ve loved Gwaine for years! Just leave us alone it’s none of your business.” Merlin was getting upset.

“Right then, when are you going to tell your mother!” Arthur kept up the pressure.

“We’ll tell her later, together alright Pendragon. But tell me one thing how did you find out?” Gwaine was curious.

“I saw you kissing today outside a restaurant where I was dining with a client. So how long would you have kept your dirty little secret?”

“Why you bastard…Merlin’s no dirty little secret, we’re in love and intend to stay together so apologise to him NOW!” Gwaine felt like hitting the blonde.

“Ok I will, I apologise Merlin.” Arthur smiled.

“Ah?” that floored Gwaine who was expecting a long argument.

“Look I’ve seen how you two look at each other, and Merlin’s mother has told me she wondered if you two would ever get together, but I needed to be sure. Sorry but it worked.” Arthur smiled at the pair. “Look all I ask is that you tell Hunith before she finds out like I did. Then you can get on with your lives. But I will say thing to you Gwaine, If you hurt Merlin I will chase you down and castrate you!” With that he left the pair to get over their shock.

The next morning Gwaine and Merlin go to see Hunith. They told her about their relationship and how they loved each other.

Gwaine explained to Hunith and Arthur that he realised he was in love with Merlin when the younger man was fifteen but as he was twenty five he knew he had to wait. He tried to find someone else and that is how he had found himself in so many relationships. When he knew Merlin was coming to work for him he stopped seeing anyone else. And to keep an eye on Merlin altered the top floor flay so Merlin could use it. Then Freya fell ill and it wasn’t the time to bother Merlin with his feelings it wasn’t until she was better that he decided to do something about it and asked Merlin out for a date.

Merlin story was similar when he was fourteen and all his mates were chasing girls he didn’t understand himself. He tried to go kiss a girl and hated it. All he ever seemed to dream about was Gwaine. He knew he was too young so hid his feeling not wanting to lose his friend. When he moved to London he thought that maybe something would change. But with Freya’s illness that all stopped, all he could think about was his sister. Then with his mum getting married things settled down and he was trying to pluck up courage to speak to Gawain when Gwaine asked him out.

They then told Freya, both the women are over the moon. Merlin can’t help but think how lucky he was to meet Arthur that day by the Thames and how all their lives had changed though it.

Freya went from strength to strength and with Arthur’s encouragement decided to go back to work. He offered her a place in his firm. She was to attend college two days per week to complete her training, and work in the accounts office three days per week. To start with she would just do her two days in college until she felt stronger. He told her she would have to work hard to merit her place which she was willing to do. Arthur secretly had it in mind to eventually promote her to take his place if she was good enough.

Merlin was over the moon at his sister’s progress and thanked Arthur for giving her the chance. Arthur told him he wouldn’t give her an easy ride to which Merlin told him she wouldn’t want or need one.

Three years later Gwaine asked Merlin to marry him and as a wedding present Arthur helped the couple buy a new restaurant in the country. The pair planned to grow all their own vegetables for the kitchen and once they were set up in their new business they intended to adopt at least one child.  
Freya got married a few years later but decided against children instead she climbed the company ladder and eventually took over from Arthur as he had hoped.  
The End


End file.
